


Fascinating

by Parksborn



Series: The Life and Times of Peter Parker and Matt Murdock [7]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parksborn/pseuds/Parksborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Everybody's sick for something they find fascinating.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fascinating

**Author's Note:**

> Mistakes are mine so on and so forth

“Everybody's sick for something they find fascinating.” It's a quote Peter's heard once or twice in his life. Occasionally, he'll wonder just what he's 'sick' for—because this time it's not literal, thank god—and other times he knows /exactly/ what it's for. It's Matt. It's been Matt for a long time.

He's heaving and suffering and metaphorically ill for the simple fact that, at the end of the day, Matt will still be there. That he'll be the one person who won't gape at the bloody wreck his suit has become and won't gag at the stench of it as he drops it in the washer, because Matt's suit'll be there right after. And then they'll take a quiet shower together, helping wash away each other's guilt.


End file.
